canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bunny
Bunny is a guest character from the Cartoon Network series, "The Powerpuff Girls". About her Bunny is a large and tall powerpuff with circle-shaped head, messy long brown hair is tied in a raggedy ponytail by a black rubber band, abnormally large light purple eyes, stubby arms and legs, a hunch back, big lips, a stray tooth, lacks a neck, nose, ears, fingers, and flat feet with toes, and wears a light purple dress. She was created by Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup as the fourth Powerpuff Girl, so that they could ease the burden of saving the town by themselves because they are too overworked each day. She can't speak in complete English, has a so sweet and naive innocence, and is ditzy. Her special abilities are: being tough at times, a musical talent in the form of a lovely singing voice, and super strength. Bunny's version of crime-fighting is different from Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup because she thinks that having a gun makes a person a criminal. She once confronted some police officers taking in crooks and brandishing guns and threw the police officers into jail and released criminals because she thought they are good people. As a result of her mishaps, the girls sent Bunny away by telling her that she is not cut out to be a Powerpuff Girl, only to be confronted and beaten up by every convict she released. Up on a ledge out at sea, Bunny heard their cries and flew to the rescue to redeem herself and save the girls by attacking all of the criminals herself. However after defeating the criminals, she exploded in a flash of light due to her instability as a piece of her dress fell to the ground as the girls kneeled to it in mourning and hung their heads in sadness, knowing that Bunny was good. Role in Sabrina1985's media In Sabrina1985's headcanon, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup wished they were not so mean to Bunny, as they did pay for their meanness with Bunny's life, then shimmering beams of light fell onto Bunny, as her body then began to float in the air and became enshrouded in the light and she was brought back to life. She still has the same physical appearance, but now she is a normal sized powerpuff who has a special gene inside of her body that allows her to transform into a tall anime powerpuff known as "Loving Bunny", but to keep her identity safe, she assumes the name "Rikako Chiba". In her anime powerpuff form, she wears a light purple t-shirt, dark purple sweater, light purple shorts, dark purple sneakers, and a white belt with a gold buckle and the Powerpuff Girls Z sign. In order for her to change into her alternate form, her normal powerpuff form becomes a silhouette made out of a bright light of energy which grows taller, until she is tall enough to materialize as an anime powerpuff. When she transforms back into a regular powerpuff, the reverse of her alternate transformation takes place. Friends Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Butterfly, Brainiac, Beanie, Baoppu, Burrito, Professor Utonium, the mayor of Townsville, Ms. Keane, and Sara Bellum Enemies Mojo Jojo, HIM, Princess Morbucks, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Brick, Boomer, Butch, Beserk, Brat, Brute, Sedusa, and Femme Fatale Category:Canon characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters with clothes Category:Characters with hair Category:Protagonists Category:Powerpuff Girls